This invention relates generally to load centers, and more particularly, to a metal service entrance barrier inside the load center to prevent human contact with electrically energized parts within the service entrance.
Electrical clearance requirements specified by regulatory agencies can sometimes conflict with the ability of the service entrance barrier to adequately surround the main breaker in a load center to prevent human contact with electrically energized parts without adding electrical insulation to the barrier. One known solution to this problem is to secure a molded insulation piece to the service entrance barrier. However this solution increases costs, adds an extra part to the load center, and increases manufacturing complexity.
In one embodiment of the present invention a service entrance barrier for a load center is provided. The load center includes a housing and a service entrance having at least one branch fed main breaker electrically connected to branch feed lines. The service entrance barrier is securable to the load center housing to prevent human contact with electrically energized parts located in the service entrance of the load center. The service entrance barrier includes a main body portion, at least one mounting leg extending from the main body portion, a protection tab extending from said main body portion, and a non-conductive sleeve encompassing the protection tab.
In another embodiment, a load center is provided. The load center box includes a housing, at least one branch fed main breaker mounted in the housing, a service entrance barrier mounted in the housing and positioned to surround the main breakers to prevent human contact with electrically energized parts located in the service entrance box. The service entrance barrier includes a main body portion with at least one mounting leg extending from the main body portion and secured to the load center box housing. The service entrance barrier also includes a protection tab extending from the main body portion and a self retaining non-conductive sleeve encompassing the protection tab.
In another embodiment, a load center is provided that includes a housing, at least one branch fed main breaker mounted in the housing, a service entrance barrier mounted in the housing and positioned to surround the main breakers to prevent human contact with electrically energized parts located in the service entrance box. The service entrance barrier includes a main body portion with at least one mounting leg extending from the main body portion and secured to the load enter box housing. The service entrance barrier also includes a protection tab extending from the main body portion and a non-conductive heat-shrink tubing sleeve encompassing the protection tab.
In a further embodiment, a service entrance barrier for a load center is provided. The load center includes a housing and a service entrance having at least one branch fed main breaker electrically connected to branch feed lines. The service entrance barrier is securable to the load center housing to prevent human contact with electrically energized parts located in the service entrance of the load center. The service entrance barrier includes a main body portion, at least one mounting leg extending from the main body portion, a protection tab extending from said main body portion, and a non-conductive heat-shrink tubing sleeve encompassing the protection tab.
In still another embodiment, a method of preventing human contact with electrically energized parts in a load center is provided. The load center includes a housing and at least one branch fed main breaker mounted in the housing and electrically connected to branch feed lines. The method includes providing a service entrance barrier plate that includes a main body portion, at least one mounting leg extending from the main body portion, and a protection tab extending from the main body portion. The method further includes slipping a length of non-conductive heat-shrink tubing onto the protection tab, and heating the heat-shrink tubing to firmly attach the tubing to the protection tab.